


Нечестная игра

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Лэндо Калриссиан играет в сабакк на Нумидиане Прайм, а Хан Соло, которого Кира бросила на Саварине, прилетает отыграть у него «Тысячелетний сокол»
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Нечестная игра

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативная версия сцены из финала фильма «Хан Соло»

Конечно же, Лэндо лукавил, когда сказал Соло «Чтоб больше я тебя не видел». Соло был невыносим — спору нет, но все же Лэндо был рад, когда этот засранец появился на Нумидиане. Словно пузырьки по телу побежали — тревога, возбуждение, азарт: эмоции, которые всегда приносил с собой Соло. Лэндо не боялся его, нет — просто был настороже; в конце концов, после того, как он бросил Соло на Саварине, тот мог пожелать поквитаться — и был бы, в целом, в своем праве. Лэндо и самому иногда становилось стыдно, что он бросил малыша и его пушистого друга разбираться с вооруженной толпой — но своя шкура дороже, так?

Соло приблизился, и Лэндо сгруппировался, готовый отшатнуться, если тот ему врежет — однако вместо удара Соло неожиданно наградил его крепким объятием. Горячая щека прижалась к уху, пахнуло выдохшимся одеколоном, оружейной смазкой, выделанной кожей; Соло как следует притиснул его к себе, и по нервам Лэндо словно разряд зажигания прошелся.

Отступив, Соло предложил снова сыграть в сабакк — и снова на «Сокола». Похоже, этому парню не терпелось отыграться — но увы, придется снова испытать горечь поражения. Лэндо улыбнулся, выкладывая первые карты на стол. Хотя Соло играл хорошо, в себе Лэндо был уверен — в конце концов, у него всегда был козырь в рукаве, причем в прямом смысле.

…Каково же было его изумление, когда он обнаружил, что это больше не так. Соло, выложив идеальную комбинацию, ухмылялся и смотрел с пониманием, и Лэндо с внутренним стоном прикрыл глаза: то тесное объятие было вовсе не выражением симпатии. Этот мудак украл у него карту!

Что ж, проигрывать Лэндо тоже умел. С милой, хоть и немного натянутой улыбкой он дождался, когда зрители перестанут орать и хлопать Соло по спине — а затем, перегнувшись через стол, протянул ему электронный ключ от «Сокола». Однако когда Соло уже готов был клацнуть загребущей клешней, отдернул руку:

— С одним условием! Я заберу процессор Л-три.

— Как бы не так! — Соло фыркнул. — Ее память — уже часть «Сокола» и входит в сделку. Хочешь лишить меня лучших навигационных карт?

— Не будь мудаком! — окрысился Лэндо. — Оставь свои карты себе, копирование данных еще никто не отменял! Но Л-три была моим другом, и я ее заберу!

Как он и думал, Соло нехотя кивнул. Всякие вещи вроде любви и дружбы все еще действовали на юнца безотказно.

Вместе с Чубаккой и Соло они дошли до расчищенной в джунглях посадочной площадки. Когда Соло открыл корабль, Лэндо поднялся по рампе — и вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу:

— Совсем забыл! Своей мягкой посадкой на Саварине ты ведь изрядно повредил охлаждающий контур гипердрайва, и пока я дотянул досюда, весь фризер вытек. Я заказал несколько канистр в ближайшем городе, но что-то они не торопятся его доставить. Можете сгонять туда сами.

— Уже бежим, — усмехнулся Соло. — С тебя ведь станется и без гипердрайва отсюда свалить, так? А мы потом ищи свой законный выигрыш.

Лэндо оскорбленно вздернул подбородок. В целом именно так он и планировал поступить, но услышать, что тебя считают настолько бесчестным, было неприятно. Да и вообще, кто бы говорил — Соло ведь тоже получил свой выигрыш нечестно. А обмануть обманщика — нисколько не грех.

— Чуи, — Соло кивнул вуки в сторону города. — Сгоняешь? Я отдам этому шулеру процессор и присмотрю за кораблем.

Чубакка рыкнул что-то неодобрительное, но исчез в открытой рампе.

— Прошу в мою рубку, — сказал Соло, и Лэндо захотелось придушить его голыми руками.

В рубке Соло развернул пилотское кресло в сторону ковыряющегося в панели Лэндо и вальяжно развалился в нем, наблюдая. Нарочно медленно возясь с разъемами, Лэндо наконец отсоединил процессор Л-три, убрал его за пазуху и развернулся к наглецу.

— Послушай, Соло, — проникновенно сказал он. — Мы ведь оба знаем, что ты выиграл корабль нечестно. Как насчет маленькой уступки?

Соло приподнял бровь.

— Разве я уже не пошел на нее? — он указал взглядом на исчезнувший за пазухой Лэндо процессор.

Лэндо улыбнулся.

— А я прошу еще одну, малыш, — он шагнул ближе и практически уперся в сидящего Соло. Положив ладонь на высокую спинку кресла, Лэндо наклонился почти к самому его лицу — весьма ошеломленному, надо сказать, — и сладко выдохнул:

— Переспи со мной.

Глаза Соло, и без того огромные, стали еще больше. Лэндо ласково взял его за подбородок и мягко провел большим пальцем по нижней губе.

— Признайся, тебе ведь хотелось попробовать? Так вот он я. Дам тебе все и даже больше.

— С чего ты взял, что мне хотелось? И что я не пробовал? — очнулся наконец Соло и грубовато, но не слишком серьезно отпихнул его. — Убирайся с моего корабля, достал.

Он попытался развернуть кресло к пульту, но Лэндо не дал.

— Ну, не капризничай, малыш, — мягко сказал он. — Я же вижу, что ты не против. Вуки не вернется еще как минимум час. Просто расслабься.

С этими словами он изящно опустился на колени и провел ладонями по расставленным бедрам Соло. Тот рвано вздохнул.

— Вот так, — промурлыкал Лэндо, расстегивая его ремень и ширинку. Взявшись за пояс, он слегка похлопал Соло по заднице, предлагая поднять бедра, и когда тот послушался, стянул штаны вместе с бельем почти до колен.

— А неплохо, — промурлыкал он, разглядывая довольно крупный полувозбужденный член Соло. — Малыш не такой уж и малыш!

— О, заткнись уже и займись делом! — с очаровательным смущением прорычал сверху Соло и слегка сполз по креслу, однозначно намекая, чем именно следует заняться Лэндо.

Усмехнувшись, Лэндо наклонился и слегка подул на головку. Соло издал очередной сдавленный рык и надавил ему на затылок, но Лэндо не поддался и перехватил его руку.

— Нет-нет, мой дорогой, сейчас все будет по-моему. Так что держи свои руки при себе. Положи их на подлокотники или возьмись за подголовник. Очень скоро тебе понадобится за что-нибудь держаться.

С этими словами он наконец обхватил член Соло и в несколько движений довел его до каменной твердости. Ах, неужели очаровательная Кира совсем не привечала своего сладкого мальчишку? Интересно, кстати, где она; возможно, они неплохо бы повеселились втроем…

Соло ахнул, когда Лэндо взял в рот головку, и, действительно вцепившись в подголовник, подался бедрами вверх. Лэндо не стал его останавливать — в конец концов, это даже пикантно, когда тебя трахает в рот такой совершенно не способный сдерживаться красавчик. Он поощрительно похлопал Соло по бедру и каждый толчок стал встречать собственным покачиванием, с каждый разом принимая все глубже, пока головка не стала проскальзывать в самое горло. О, Лэндо был умел в таких делах, он знал, как ублажить и мужчину, и женщину, причем довольно многих рас.

Однако о Соло сказать подобного было нельзя — похоже, юнец был не слишком искушен, поэтому уже через минуту Лэнд пришлось сжать основание его члена и заставить притормозить.

— Не так быстро, красавчик, — шепнул он и снова подул на влажную головку. Соло отозвался стоном; подняв глаза, Лэндо увидел его раскрасневшееся лицо и полузакрытые затуманенные удовольствием глаза. Какой хорошенький все же. Даже немного жаль так с ним обходиться…

Лэндо облизнул толстый ствол еще раз и, взглянув вверх и убедившись, что Соло пребывает на седьмом небе, молниеносно воткнул ему в голое бедро инъектор с сильным миорелаксантом.

— А! Больно! — глаза Соло распахнулись. Он еще не понял, что это уже не любовная игра. Чтобы утешить его, Лэндо еще раз взял в рот его член и с энтузиазмом пососал, наблюдая, как Соло дергается, не в силах решить, отпихнуть его или нет. Все же нет ничего беспомощнее мужчины, член которого у тебя во рту. Прошло еще несколько секунд, и Лэндо почувствовал, как Соло обмякает, оползая в кресле.

— Ты… мерз-за… ве… — напоследок выругавшись заплетающимся языком, Соло наконец затих. Лэндо с изяществом императрицы поднялся с колен, извлек из кармана шелковый платок в тон шарфика и промокнул губы.

С какой-то стороны ему было даже жалко, что их развлечения прекращаются здесь — но увы, шансом необходимо было воспользоваться до того, как вернется здоровенный и не очень-то дружелюбный вуки. Лэндо вообще повезло, что Соло не заметил, как он поковырялся не только в панели с процессором, но и в аптечке, которая так удачно была закреплена рядом на стене. Тратить такую удачу на секс, пусть даже и с таким красавчиком? Ну уж нет.

Наклонившись, Лэндо из уважения подтянул Соло штаны, а потом, кряхтя, взвалил его себе на спину и выволок с корабля. Уложив беднягу под деревом, он мягко похлопал его по щеке:

— Прости, малыш. Ты ведь знаешь, у меня не было другого выбора. Но обещаю, в следующий раз мы обязательно продолжим с того же места.

С этими словами он забрал у Соло ключ, поднялся по рампе и, с наслаждением плюхнувшись в кресло пилота, поднял «Сокола» в воздух. Ах, в конце концов, ни один секс не сравнится с тем, каково летать на этом восхитительном корабле.

Сделав круг над площадкой, он помахал Чубакке, бессильно ревущему и потрясающему лапами рядом со своим превратившимся в медузу другом — и дал ускорение. Впереди у него были увлекательные и совершенно неотложные дела.


End file.
